Trzy dni
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Q ma gościa. Zupełnie niespodziewanego i może trochę niechcianego. Bonda jednak tak łatwo pozbyć się nie da. Bo fascynuje. Bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co mu akurat w głowie siedzi. Bo prawdopodobnie niczego się nie boi. Bo to Bond. Sequel do "Spróbować". Bo sesja. Bo Q07.
1. farba

**Bo sesja. Sequel do mojego "Spróbować". Miłego czytania:).**

- _Chłopcze?_

Q znieruchomiał. Prawie całą ścianę przed nim zajmował ziarnisty obraz z kamery przemysłowej. Bond opierał się plecami o framugę drzwi, sprawdzając magazynek. Od początku jego misji minęło osiemdziesiąt dwie minuty trzydzieści dwie sekundy i do tej pory agent po prostu wykonywał rozkazy M i słuchał rad kierującego nim sztabu, nie wymieniając z nikim niepotrzebnych komentarzy czy uwag.

Młody kwatermistrz milczał.

- _Wiem, że tam jesteś, chłopcze_. – Bond odbezpieczył pistolet i spojrzał w oko przejętej przez hakerów MI6 kamery.

Q wyczuł na sobie spojrzenie M. Odchrząknął, niezadowolony, że 007 nagle zwrócił się do niego.

- Słucham, sir. – Poprawił nerwowo okulary.

- _Przebukuj mi bilet. Zdążę na wcześniejszy samolot. _

- Tak jest, sir.

Bond uśmiechnął się do kamery. Kiedy Q wchodził na stronę internetową British Airlines, usłyszał dwa strzały, a potem jeszcze trzy.

- _Agent 007 melduje wykonanie zadania._

Kwatermistrz nie pozwolił sobie nawet na najmniejszy uśmiech.

**][**

Q opuścił siedzibę MI6, kiedy tylko postawił ostatnią kropkę w raporcie. Dochodziła dziewiętnasta. W drodze do mieszkania zrobił niewielkie zakupy najpierw w WHSmith, potem w Tesco. Mógł pojechać metrem, ale wybrał autobus, siadając przy oknie z aktówką na kolanach i materiałową torbą z kartonem mleka, sześciopakiem actimela, pudełkiem ołówków i Newsweekiem ustawioną na podłodze między stopami. Patrząc na Londyn za szybą, starał się myśleć o niczym. Ale nie mógł.

Od „incydentu z bronią", jak nazywał w myślach wizytę na strzelnicy, kiedy to Bond wykorzystując jego _ebrietas simplex_, pocałował go, młody kwatermistrz unikał agenta na tyle, na ile było to możliwe bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń współpracowników. Na szczęście 007 miał napięty grafik misji, więc w siedzibie MI6 bywał dosyć rzadko w ciągu miesiąca, który upłynął od „incydentu". Q nadal trzymał berettę, którą dostał tamtej nocy, w swojej szufladzie głęboko pod papierami. Kiedy czegoś w niej szukał i dotykał niechcący pistoletu, czuł, że płoną mu uszy.

Tylko raz Bond zrobił „coś". Może to „coś" było zwykłym gestem, ale wytrąciło Q z równowagi niemal na cały dzień. Mieli spotkanie przed jedną z misji i Q wchodził do sali zebrań, kiedy zawahał się, zastanawiając się, czy wrócić do biurka i wziąć swój nowy tablet. Zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy w progu, ale to wystarczyło, żeby usłyszeć zaraz przy uchu „wchodzisz czy nie, chłopcze?", poczuć na dole pleców tuż nad paskiem spodni ciężką dłoń i jednocześnie ciepło oddechu agenta na swojej szyi. Oczywiście wszedł do środka, czując, jak Bond cofa rękę i rusza za nim.

Q wysiadł z autobusu i nieśpiesznie ruszył do apartamentowca, w którym mieszkał. Wjechał windą na czwarte piętro, żeby po chwili otworzyć drzwi mieszkania i wejść do środka.

Od razu zauważył stojącą przy wieszaku niewielką torbę podróżną. Nie spuszczając jej z oka, jakby była jakimś wyjątkowo groźnym zwierzęciem, zamknął drzwi na klucz, po czym wszedł do kuchni, żeby zostawić na stole swoje rzeczy. Nieśpiesznym krokiem ruszył przez korytarz do pokoju, który nazywał dziennym. Tam właśnie spodziewał się zastać Bonda. I miał rację.

Agent siedział w jego fotelu do czytania z twarzą ukrytą za okładką „Mężczyzn, którzy nienawidzą kobiet".

- Cześć, chłopcze – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od książki. – Sekundę, do końca strony.

- Agencie Bond – Q poprawił okulary – co pan tutaj robi?

007 zamknął książkę i spojrzał na swojego gospodarza.

- Po mojej „śmierci" MI6 sprzedało moje mieszkanie.

- A po pana powrocie do służby odkupiło je.

- Ale nowa właścicielka zdążyła przemalować ściany na fioletowo.

- Przecież może pan teraz wynająć malarza, kupić farby…

- Wynająłem.

- A więc co pan tutaj robi?

- Dziś. Wynająłem malarza dziś. Moje mieszkanie nie nadaje się do mieszkania przez kolejne trzy dni. Farba musi wyschnąć.

- Rozumiem. – Q oparł się o framugę drzwi.

- Nie miałem się gdzie podziać.

- MI6 może wynająć panu hotel.

- MI6 wynajęło już dla mnie wystarczająco dużo pokojów hotelowych, chłopcze.

- W Londynie również?

Bond wstał i odłożył książkę na fotel.

- Również. Słuchaj, Q. Pomyślałem, że w zamian za smaczną kolację przenocujesz mnie przynajmniej dzisiaj.

- Nie lubię chińszczyzny – wypalił kwatermistrz.

- Chińszczyzny? Kto tutaj mówi o chińszczyźnie? Ja coś ugotuję.

- Pan?

- Tak, ja. Daj mi swój telefon. – Bond podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął otwartą dłoń w stronę Q. Młodszy mężczyzna z pytającym spojrzeniem podał mu swojego iPhone'a. Agent otworzył Safari i przez chwilę coś wpisywał w przeglądarkę. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się i podał urządzenie jego właścicielowi. – Potrzebuję tych rzeczy. Masz niestety pustki w kuchni.

Q zmrużył oczy i zerknął na listę zatytułowaną „Składniki". Był to przepis na _penne_ z pieczarkami i tuńczykiem.

- Chwileczkę, sir. – Kwatermistrz spojrzał na Bonda znad iPhone'a. – Na nic się jeszcze nie zgodziłem.

- Ale nie powiedziałeś też „nie", chłopcze.

- Na co pan liczy?

- Słucham?

Q odchrząknął.

- Pocałował mnie pan. Liczy pan teraz na coś więcej? – Kwatermistrz natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, bo oto Bond roześmiał się krótko i dźwięcznie. Agent poklepał swojego współpracownika po ramieniu i minął w progu, żeby wejść do kuchni na końcu korytarza. Q poszedł szybko za nim nadal z telefonem w dłoni.

- Jedyne na co liczę, to nocleg – powiedział 007, otwierając szafkę i wyciągając karton soku. Nalał sobie napoju do kubka i upił łyk, odwracając się w stronę Q. – Nocleg w zamian za kolację.

- Nocleg w osobnym łóżku, jak mniemam, sir.

- Oczywiście. Materac też mnie urządza.

- To dobrze, bo osobiście nie gustuję w mojej własnej płci.

- Świetnie. – Bond uśmiechnął się. – Czyli co? Mogę zostać? Zrobisz zakupy?

Q spojrzał na niezbyt długą listę. W sumie nie miał nic do stracenia, skoro Bond wiedział już, na czym stoją. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Niech będzie. Zrobię. Kupić coś jeszcze?

- Wina do kolacji. Czerwonego.

- Dobrze, ale sam pan będzie je pił – rzucił Q nieco zbyt buntowniczo.

- W porządku. – Bond nie przestawał się uśmiechać. – Twoje mieszkanie, ty tu rządzisz.

Kiedy pół godziny później Q wracał z zakupami, myślał tylko o tym, że na jego deklarację o niebyciu homoseksualistą, Bond odpowiedział tylko „świetnie", nie dodając „ja też nie". I nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego agent go wtedy pocałował.

- Jestem – rzucił, wchodząc do mieszkania. Bond posłał mu uśmiech znad gotującej się wody. Gdzieś w tle śpiewała Adele. – Kupiłem wszystko.

- Dobra robota.

Kiedy Bond zabrał się za rozpakowywanie zawartości papierowej torby, Q poszedł do swojego pokoju i zmienił czarne dżinsy na szare spodnie dresowe. Pozbył się koszuli i swetra, wciągając na siebie błękitny t-shirt z logiem kółka matematycznego, do którego należał, studiując na Oxfordzie.

Nieśpiesznie wrócił do kuchni i usiadł na jedynym stołku barowym, który kupił kiedyś na jakiejś wyprzedaży. Stołek stał w kącie przy drzwiach, zaraz obok normalnych krzeseł i stołu.

- Nie pijesz, prawda? – zapytał go Bond, otwierając akurat butelkę wina.

- Mówiłem, że nie.

- Upewniam się po prostu. Nie masz kieliszków, prawda?

- Nie, nie mam. Ale tam gdzieś są takie wysokie szklanki do _latte_…

Bond spojrzał na niego wyraźnie rozbawiony. Q umilkł.

- Dzięki, wolę już pić z gwinta.

Q wzruszył ramionami.

- Fajna koszulka. – Usłyszał.

- Wypchaj się. Albo wiesz co? Kpij sobie ze mnie, ile chcesz.

- Mówię serio.

Kwatermistrz poprawił okulary niezgrabnym, szybkim ruchem.

- Mówię serio – powtórzył Bond.


	2. nie czekaj

007 przejrzał zawartość szuflady ze sztućcami. Wyjął dwa noże i obejrzał każdy z nich.

- Kiedy ostatnio je ostrzyłeś?

- Nigdy? – Q oparł się o ścianę, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

- A szkoda. – Bond przesunął palcem po obu ostrzach. Wybrał mniejszy z noży.

- Nie mam czasu na takie rzeczy – rzucił Q, czując potrzebę kontynuowania rozmowy.

- Na jakie konkretnie?

Kwatermistrz zawahał się.

- Na normalne? – podsunął jego rozmówca.

- Można tak powiedzieć.

Twarz Bonda rozjaśnił uśmiech.

- A teraz bardzo nie masz czasu, chłopcze?

Q odchrząknął.

- Teraz akurat mam. A co? Potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Jeśli byłbyś tak łaskaw… Pokrój pieczarki.

- Jak? – Kwatermistrz podszedł do kredensu i sięgnął po deskę do krojenia.

- W ćwiartki, małe kawałki, ale nie za małe.

- Może powiedz mi, jaką mają mieć objętość, będzie prościej.

- Użyj wyobraźni, chłopcze. I najpierw je opłucz.

Bond mieszał makaron, jednocześnie pijąc wino. Przygotował patelnię i nalał na nią oliwy. Tuńczyka z puszek przełożył do miski i zaczął go przyprawiać. Biodrem przesunął lekko Q i sięgnął po młynki z pieprzem i solą.

- Szybciej z tymi pieczarkami – mruknął.

- Robię, co mogę.

Po chwili Q mieszał grzybki smażące się na rozgrzanej oliwie. W kuchni pachniało zachęcająco.

- Kto nauczył cię gotować? – zapytał Bonda, kiedy ten znowu zbyt długo zajmował się butelką wina.

- A nie mogłem sam się tego nauczyć?

- Myślę, że nie.

- M.

- Słucham?

- To M nauczyła mnie gotować. Prawie ćwierć wieku temu. Nauczyła mnie mnóstwa rzeczy, w tym właśnie gotowania. – Umilkł na chwilę i pociągnął łyk wina. – Tak, mieliśmy romans. To bardzo stare dzieje, ale jest co wspominać. – Q spojrzał na Bonda: ten akurat uśmiechał się do siebie. – Bardzo stare dzieje.

- Znałem ją bardzo krótko – rzucił, a po chwili dodał: - Przykro mi.

- Daj spróbować pieczarek. Czy są miękkie.

Q sięgnął po widelec, nabił na niego kawałek i podał Bondowi. Ten pokiwał głową i dorzucił na patelnię tuńczyka.

- Dolej oliwy – polecił. Kwatermistrz wykonał polecenie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed spróbowaniem tuńczyka. Wszystko pachniało tak cudownie. Smakowało zresztą też.

Kiedy makaron był już na talerzach, a Q nakładał na niego tuńczyka z pieczarkami, Bond wyrzucił do kosza pustą butelkę po winie.

- Gdzie jemy? – zapytał.

- No, tutaj? Przy stole?

- Lubię jeść przy telewizorze.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Poszli do pokoju dziennego, gdzie Q usiadł na kanapie, a Bond na podłodze i sięgnął po pilota. Kwatermistrz podsunął pod siebie nogi i patrzył, jak agent skacze po kanałach, aż wreszcie znalazł CNN. Ściszył wiadomości i zaczął jeść, wpatrzony w ekran.

- Może nie powinienem pytać – zaczął Q, kiedy cisza zaczęła go nieco nudzić – ale wydawało mi się, że M wzięła ślub bardzo wcześnie i podobno kochała swojego męża. Oczywiście, tak, jak powiedziałem, może nie po…

- Kochała go – przerwał mu 007. – Mną się trochę pobawiła, ale myślę, że miała do mnie słabość.

- Wszyscy to wiedzieli. O jej słabości do ciebie. Wszyscy w MI6. Ale nie o romansie…

- Cóż, któż lepiej niż szpiedzy pilnuje swoich sekretów?

- To pytanie retoryczne, jak się domyślam.

- Byłem wtedy chyba nawet młodszy od ciebie. Petersburg zimą… Dużo wspomnień. Ale większość nie nadaje się do powtórzenia akurat tobie.

- Niby dlaczego? – Q poprawił się na kanapie. – Nie jestem dzieciakiem. Wiem… dużo.

- Nie wątpię, chłopcze, nie wątpię.

Q przez chwilę jadł w milczeniu.

- Spotykasz się teraz z kimś? – zapytał go Bond.

- Nie. A ty?

- Tak.

- „Spotykanie się" definiujemy jako „uprawianie seksu" czy jako „chodzenie na randki"?

- Jako seks.

- Oczywiście – mruknął Q. – Ty i Moneypenny.

- W MI6 lubimy plotki, prawda?

- Lubimy wiedzieć wszystko. Po prostu.

- Lepsza od wiedzy jest władza.

- To temat na dłuższą dyskusję. – Q przez chwilę ssał widelec. – Ale mamy czas.

- „Mamy czas". Posiadanie lub nie czasu to również temat na długą rozmowę.

Q odstawił pusty talerz.

- Czasem zastanawiam się, czy nie jestem na to wszystko za stary – mruknął Bond.

- „Na to wszystko"?

- Na życie, chłopcze. Za dużo śmierci widziałem, żebym setki tysięcy razy nie myślał o tym, jak zginę. A ostatnio myślę o śmierci zdecydowanie za często.

- Lepiej porozmawiaj o tym z psychologiem.

- Dziękuję, postoję – mruknął, odstawiając obok siebie talerz. – Ty mi wystarczysz.

- Nie mam odpowiednich kompetencji.

- Nie żartuj – prychnął 007. – Masz uszy. Niczego więcej od ciebie nie wymagam.

- No dobrze, słucham.

- Nie widzę już kobiet i mężczyzn, widzę ludzi: sojuszników, wrogów i tych neutralnych, którzy ani mi nie pomogą, ani nie zaszkodzą. Ci są chyba najgorsi.

Bond umilkł. Q sięgnął do jego ramienia i położył na nim dłoń.

- M wie. M wie wszystko i tylko czeka na mój błąd. Chce odsunąć mnie od czynnej służby. – Bond nadal siedział plecami do Q. – Jeden mały błąd i koniec. A ja nic więcej nie potrafię. Umiem tylko być agentem, nic więcej.

- Co chcesz, żebym powiedział?

- Że jestem dobrym agentem.

- Jesteś do…

- Żartowałem, chłopcze. – Bond obejrzał się na niego, wstając. – Ale możesz dokończyć zdanie.

- Jesteś dobrym agentem, 007. Naprawdę tak myślę.

Mężczyzna zasalutował kwatermistrzowi.

- Najchętniej to bym się upił do nieprzytomności – mruknął Bond, przeciągając się – ale jestem tutaj gościem, więc pozmywam, a potem po prostu wezmę prysznic i pójdę spać.

- Mogę pozmywać.

- W porządku, twoje mieszkanie, twoje warunki. – Agent wyglądał na zadowolonego.

**][**

Q przygotował dla gościa posłanie w pokoju dziennym. Zostawił mu śpiwór, dwie poduszki i koc. Kiedy przyszedł powiedzieć dobranoc, agent siedział w fotelu i czytał „Mężczyzn, którzy nienawidzą kobiet".

- Dobranoc – odpowiedział znad książki, uśmiechając się leniwie.

Kwatermistrz obudził się przy pierwszym dźwięku budzika i szybko zebrał się do wyjścia. Kusiło go, żeby zajrzeć do Bonda, ale bardzo długo się powstrzymywał. Wreszcie zrobił sobie kawę i przelał ją do kubka termicznego. Zakręcając wieczko, stanął w progu pokoju dziennego. Bond leżał na boku pod kocem. Miał zamknięte oczy.

- Żeby nie było, że śpię – powiedział nagle, ale nie poruszył się. – Wstałem o piątej, jak zwykle. Zrobiłem pięćdziesiąt pompek, doczytałem do końca Larssona, obejrzałem dwa razy wiadomości na dwóch różnych kanałach, wypiłem kawę i poważnie rozważyłem kwestię porannego joggingu. Tutaj poległem niestety.

- Jesteś dobrym agentem, 007.

Bond uśmiechnął się. Q zrobił to samo.

Kwatermistrz miał wrażenie, że dzień strasznie mu się dłużył. W przerwie znalazł jakąś stronę z przepisami i postanowił zrobić potrzebne zakupy, żeby Bond znowu mógł mu coś ugotować. Znowu posiedzą razem i porozmawiają. Potem pomyślał o tym, że mógł mu zostawić klucze. Ale Bond jakoś dostał się do jego mieszkania, więc pewnie znajdzie sposób, żeby wyjść, zamykając za sobą drzwi, gdyby chciał.

Wracając z pracy, zrobił zakupy. Tym razem kupił trzy butelki wina. I jedną whiskey.

- Jestem! – zawołał, wchodząc. – Bond?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Q obszedł wszystkie pomieszczenia, ale w mieszkaniu nikogo nie było. Na kanapie leżały poskładane śpiwór i koc. Na poduszce leżała zamknięta książka. Q poczuł się dziwnie. Przecież Bond miał zostać u niego trzy dni. Zmienił zdanie? Dostał misję? Kwatermistrz wrócił do kuchni i położył zakupy na stole. Wyciągnął z torby karton mleka i podszedł do lodówki. Nagle znieruchomiał, dostrzegając przyczepioną do drzwiczek magnesem w kształcie brokułu kartkę. Od razu poznał pismo.

_Jeśli wrócę na noc, to raczej w stanie mocno wskazującym. Nie czekaj. _

- Nie czekać! – prychnął Q. – Tak jest, sir! Oczywiście.


	3. ludzie

Ale Q czekał. Czekał aż do drugiej, kiedy wreszcie usłyszał na korytarzu ciężkie kroki. Wstał i poszedł do drzwi. Klamka poruszyła się, coś chrobotało przez chwilę, po czym zamek zgrzytnął i drzwi się otworzyły. Do mieszkania wszedł Bond. Q zaświecił światło.

- Mówiłem, żebyś nie czekał – mruknął, przekręcając zamki.

- A ty mówiłeś, że masz zamiar się upić. Nie jesteś pijany.

- Nie mam już łez.

- Słucham? – Q podszedł bliżej.

- Łez. – Bond pokazał na swoje lewe oko. – Byłem na grobie M. I nic nie poleciało. Sucho.

- Co chcesz, żebym powiedział?

Bond spojrzał na Q i przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Kwatermistrz poruszył się wreszcie i podszedł do niego. Bez słowa objął Bonda. Czuł się przy nim taki drobny. Po chwili poczuł, jak mięśnie agenta rozluźniają się.

- Jeśli chcesz – szepnął Q – popłaczę za ciebie. Nie wypłakałem jeszcze swojego przydziału łez. Pewnie nawet nie bardzo go napocząłem. A poza tym mam jeszcze mnóstwo niewykorzystanych przygód, niewykonanych podróży, nieprzeżytych romansów, nieodniesionych ran i pokaźny kawałek życia przed sobą. Tym wszystkim chętnie się z tobą podzielę.

Bond roześmiał się cicho.

- I jest jeszcze whiskey. Kupiłem – dodał szybko Q.

Agent nie przestawał się cicho śmiać.

- Whiskey. I romans. Jedną butelkę i jedną noc.

- Tyle ci mogę dać.

- Jesteś pewny?

Q kiwnął głową, a Bond poczuł ten ruch tuż przy swojej szyi.

- Zacznijmy od alkoholu – mruknął agent, wyswobadzając się z niezgrabnych objęć Q.

Bond wyciągnął z szafki szklankę do _latte _i napełnił ją bursztynowym płynem. Podsunął ją kwatermistrzowi.

- Dzięki. Mam wino.

- No to teraz jednak muszę skorzystać z tej nieszczęsnej szklanki.

- Szklanki do _latte_. – Q roześmiał się. – Wiedziałem, że w końcu się skusisz.

007 upił whiskey i biorąc butelkę, wyszedł z kuchni. Q poszedł za nim prosto do sypialni. Bond pozbył się butów i skarpet, ściągnął też z siebie marynarkę i koszulę. Wszystko zostawił na podłodze. Ulokował się na środku starannie zasłanego łóżka Q. Kwatermistrz usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niego i pociągnął łyk wina. Pomyślał o tym, co właśnie obiecał Bondowi i zadrżał. Podniósł oczy i ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

Q odstawił butelkę i poszedł do łazienki. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje lustrzane odbicie. Powiedział Bondowi prawdę. Po części zazdrościł mu przygód, podróży po całym świecie, romansów, blizn, z których każda opowiadała fascynującą historię. Wreszcie zazdrościł mu wielkiego doświadczenia, które przychodzi dopiero z wiekiem. Chciał jego pewności siebie, zimnej krwi, inteligencji, umiejętności radzenia sobie w sytuacjach naprawdę ekstremalnych, a jednocześnie wewnętrznego ciepła, poczucia humoru, łatwości w zjednywaniu sobie ludzi.

Q chciał Bonda. I wreszcie przyznał się do tego sam przed sobą. Pragnął Bonda. Całego.

**(Od Autorki: w tym momencie zaczęłam oglądać Sherlocka, odcinek "A Scandal in Belgravia". Tak, oglądałam, pisząc.)**

Wrócił do pokoju i znowu usiadł na krześle. Czuł rosnące podniecenie. Upił łyk wina. Wiedział, że Bond nie spuszcza z niego oczu.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał go Q powoli.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- Ciepła ciała żywego człowieka.

Bond leżał na samym środku łóżka bez koszuli, ułożony na poduszkach z lewą nogą lekko zgiętą w kolanie. Miał gołe stopy, które odcinały się swoją bladością od granatu narzuty. W dłoni kurczowo ściskał pustą szklankę do _latte_.

- Człowieka?

007 kiwnął głową,

- No to się nadaję.

- Tak, chłopcze.

Q podniósł się z krzesła, na którym zwykle wieszał marynarki i zbliżył się nieśpiesznie do łóżka. Bond nie poruszył się, ale wpatrywał się uważnie w młodego mężczyznę. Ten sięgnął po szklankę i wyciągnął ją z ręki agenta, żeby odstawić na stoliku nocnym. Usiadł na skraju posłania. Bond podniósł się nieco, patrząc Q w oczy. Jego lekko drżąca dłoń powędrowała do twarzy kwatermistrza. Opuszki palców miał chropowate, szorstkie, twarde. Przesunął nimi po uchu Q, żeby zebrać pojedynczy kosmyk z jego skroni i pociągnąć lekko. Lśniący lok ciemnych włosów wyprostował się, sięgając do połowy policzka kwatermistrza, a potem kiedy Bond go puścił, wrócił do poprzedniego podkręconego, miękkiego kształtu. Q nie poruszył się, kiedy starszy mężczyzna wplótł dłoń w jego gęste, sprężyste kosmyki. Bond był tak blisko, że kwatermistrz z łatwością wyczuwał alkohol w jego oddechu.

Ciężka dłoń 007 zsunęła się na jego kark, a potem ramię. Palce zarysowały obojczyk Q, a następnie jego jabłko Adama, żeby przesunąć się po łagodnej linii szczęki, chłopięcej krągłości podbródka i wreszcie dosięgnąć krzywizny ust. Bond przeciągnął kciukiem po wargach kwatermistrza, przysuwając się bliżej w jego stronę po łóżku. Cofnął rękę i zacisnął palce na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny, przyciągając go do siebie szybkim ruchem. Q zdążył jednak przymknąć powieki, zanim nadszedł pocałunek. Twarde wargi przycisnęły się mocno do jego własnych, po chwili jednak jakby zmiękły. Bond smakował jak rozgrzana whiskey i Q miał wrażenie, że mógłby upić się samym smakiem jego ruchliwego języka i ciepłem wnętrza zapraszających ust. Przez całą długość pocałunku, trzymał dłonie splecione na nogach, teraz jednak sięgnął palcami do nagiej piersi Bonda. Nadal pieścił językiem język agenta z dłonią na wysokości serca, które biło spokojnie i miarowo. Zupełnie inaczej niż jego własne.

Bond wreszcie przerwał pocałunek, zostawiając Q z pustką w głowie, którą ten wcale nie chciał wypełnić koherentnymi, sensownym myślami. Nie po tym, jak świadomie dał pocałować się drugiemu mężczyźnie, w dodatku swojemu współpracownikowi i współlokatorowi z przypadku.

- Na co liczysz? – zapytał cicho Bond tuż przy kąciku ust Q.

- Nie wiem.

007 zaśmiał się cicho.

- Czegoś nie wiesz, chłopcze. Nareszcie.

Dłoń agenta wyciągnęła koszulę zza paska spodni kwatermistrza i powędrowała do ostatniego guzika. Q sam zabrał się za rozpinanie reszty. Bond cofnął ramię i odsunął się od młodszego mężczyzny, żeby po chwili niezgrabnie wstać z łóżka.

- Zaraz wracam – mruknął i zniknął na korytarzu.

Q czuł, że oto właśnie ma ostatnią szansę na ucieczkę. Ale tak właściwie przed czym? Przed Bondem? Przecież sam do niego przyszedł. Przecież go pragnął zupełnie wbrew swojej naturze. Nagle przypomniały mu się słowa agenta: nie ma kobiet i mężczyzn, są ludzie. A Bond jest jednym z tych ludzi, którzy nie są mu obojętni.

Q nie ruszył się z miejsca. Siedział na skraju łóżka z rozpiętą koszulą zwisającą po obu stronach jego bladej, smukłej klatki piersiowej i patrzył na własne dłonie. Te lekko drżały. Szybko wplótł palce we włosy i przeczesał je niespokojnie, żeby po chwili poprawić okulary nerwowym ruchem. Akurat ten gest zauważył Bond, kiedy wrócił, niosąc filiżankę.

- Kontynuuj – rzucił, odstawiając ją na stolik nocny.

- Co? – Q opuścił powoli ręce.

- Pozbywanie się ubrań.

Q z całej siły starał się, żeby nie włączyło mu się myślenie. To było trudne. Ostrożnie ściągnął z siebie koszulę i rzucił ją na podłogę. Starał się nawet nie zastanawiać nad tym, jak bardzo się pomnie. Zresztą, przecież już jej nie potrzebował. Jutro do pracy założy inną.

Jutro do pracy… Kiedy to będzie?

Łóżko ugięło się pod ciężarem Bonda, kiedy przesunął się po materacu w stronę Q. Jego dłoń dotknęła lekko zarysowanych pod skórą żeber kwatermistrza i przesunęła się wyżej. Bond znowu przyciągnął do siebie młodszego mężczyznę, żeby go pocałować. Tym razem pocałunkom towarzyszył mocniejszy dotyk jego rąk, które nieśpiesznie przesuwały się w dół po kręgosłupie Q, po jego ramionach, piersi, brzuchu. Te gesty zachęciły go do podobnej eksploracji górnej części ciała Bonda, którego palce właśnie rozpięły mu spodnie. Q poczuł dłonie agenta na dole swoich pleców, a sekundę później na pośladkach.

- Od tej chwili – wyszeptał mu Bond prosto w wargi, które rozchylił własnym językiem – nie odezwiesz się ani słowem. Rozumiesz?

- Dlaczego? – odparł podobnie cicho.

- Zapytałem, czy rozumiesz. – Bond przygryzł dolną wargę Q, jakby chcąc go ukarać.

- Ta-tak, sir.

- Boisz się? – Q już otwierał usta, kiedy Bond dotknął ich własnymi. – A, a.

Q kiwnął głową.

- Nie masz czego, chłopcze.


	4. więcej

Znowu się całowali tym razem bardziej namiętnie. Q jednak chciał więcej. Więcej Bonda. Tym razem to on przerwał pocałunek, żeby niezgrabnie pozbyć się spodni i bielizny. Z całych sił starał się nie myśleć o swojej nagości i tym, jak jego ciało stwardniało. Jakie było gotowe na cokolwiek nadchodziło.

Bond uniósł biodra i też zsunął z siebie spodnie, ale nadal miał na sobie czarne, obcisłe bokserki z logiem Armaniego na szerokiej gumce.

- Chodź do mnie – powiedział.

**(Od Autorki: Tutaj skończyłam oglądać Sherlocka. Rozpłakałam się na finale odcinka. Serio. Coś pięknego.)**

Q znowu poczuł chęć ucieczki, ale przemógł się i ulokował się agentowi na mocnych udach.

- Wiedz, że tutaj przede wszystkim chodzi o mnie, więc sobą będziesz musiał zająć się sam.

Kwatermistrz uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Cały Bond.

007 sięgnął po filiżankę i zamieszał jej zawartość palcem. Q śledził ten ruch. Po chwili Bond uniósł dłoń i pozwolił skapnąć nadmiarowi gęstej, złocistej substancji. Lśniącym palcem dotknął ust Q; ten wysunął koniuszek języka i posmakował go. Znał ten smak: oliwa z oliwek, którą sam kupił, żeby Bond mógł mu gotować.

Q przytrzymał dłoń agenta za nadgarstek i zaczął brać po kolei jego palce do ust. Lekko possał każdy z nich, patrząc starszemu mężczyźnie w oczy. Ten uśmiechał się leniwie, unosząc biodra do góry. Q uniósł się razem z tym ruchem. Bond zsunął z siebie bieliznę jedną ręką, a drugą wyswobodził z dotyku kwatermistrza i znowu zanurzył palce w oliwie. Pocałował go, a kiedy ich usta znowu się spotkały w gorącej pieszczocie, Q poczuł dłoń Bonda nisko na swoich plecach. Ta zsunęła się jeszcze niżej. I niżej. Aż wreszcie kwatermistrz poczuł ją między swoimi pośladkami. Chciał zakończyć pocałunek, ale kiedy cofnął głowę, Bond pochylił się ku niemu. Ich usta nadal się ze sobą stykały, kiedy agent wsunął w niego naoliwione palce. Powoli. Dla Q było to zupełnie nowe doznanie. Nowe uczucie. Poddał mu się całkowicie. Jego członek lekko drżał, kiedy skupił się na dotyku Bonda. Tak intymnym, tak podniecającym. Jęknął, kiedy ten cofnął palce. Ale po chwili te wróciły jeszcze bardziej wilgotne od oliwy i jeszcze bardziej ruchliwe.

- Zajmij się sobą. No, dalej.

Q ujął w dłoń swoją męskość. Kostki jego palców ocierały się o twardy brzuch Bonda z każdym ruchem jego dłoni. Agent tymczasem znowu uniósł biodra i znów po coś sięgnął. Zsunął się po poduszkach niżej i wprawnym ruchem założył prezerwatywę. Szybko wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, ale tym razem ujął Q za biodra i ściągnął go na siebie. Kwatermistrz zaczerpnął mocno powietrza, kiedy poczuł, jak Bond w niego wchodzi. Uczucie było obezwładniające. Jęknął krótko i ścisnął się mocniej za członka. Był blisko. Drugim ramieniem objął kark agenta i pozwolił się mu unieść do góry, a potem opuścić. Bond pocałował go w dolną wargę, po czym przygryzł ją. To on narzucił rytm, najpierw nieśpieszny, potem szybszy.

Z każdym pchnięciem Q starał nie skupiać się na bólu, ale na własnej przyjemności, co było dosyć trudne. Przyśpieszył ruchy dłoni, która mocniej ocierała się o brzuch agenta. Kątem oka spojrzał na twarz Bonda. Ten miał zamknięte oczy i raz po raz oblizywał rozchylone usta.

Orgazm przyszedł szybciej niż Q sądził. Ledwo zdążył nakryć się dłonią, kiedy trysnął między własne palce. Jego jękowi po kilku sekundach zawtórował jęk Bonda. Gardłowy i niesłychanie seksowny. Q z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwał się w zwalniający oddech drugiego mężczyzny.

- Zejdź.

Kwatermistrz uniósł się na kolanach i osunął na posłanie obok, nadal obejmując się ciasno dłonią. Bond zsunął stopy na podłogę i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Po chwili podał Q karton chusteczek higienicznych. Ten szybko wytarł się i spojrzał za wychodzącym z pokoju 007. Spodziewał się, że agent zaraz wróci, ale nie było go dosyć długo. Wreszcie jednak nago stanął w progu, trzymając w ręku butelkę wina.

- Dobranoc – rzucił, obracając się na pięcie.

- Zaczekaj.

Bond zatrzymał się.

- Zostań – poprosił go Q. Agent Jej Królewskiej Mości zawahał się. Kwatermistrz wsunął się pod koc i prześcieradło. Powtórzył swoją propozycję.

- No dobrze – mruknął Bond i upijając wino, wrócił do pokoju. Po chwili poprawiał sobie poduszki pod głową, leżąc obok Q. – Czasem chrapię, ale dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.

**][**

Q obudził się sam w wymiętej pościeli. Jego ciało było przyjemnie obolałe. Wstał z łóżka i naciągnął na nogi spodnie od pidżamy. Ruszył do kuchni, ziewając. Na blacie kredensu tuż przy ekspresie do kawy siedział Bond. Kompletnie ubrany.

- Dzień dobry – rzucił Q, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Posłuchaj, chłopcze. To, do czego doszło między nami wczoraj… Możemy to przeanalizować, narysować diagramy, sklasyfikować i rozpisać na kolorowych karteczkach, które możemy później gdzieś porozklejać i połączyć takimi czerwonymi kawałkami wełny jak na filmach. Czy co tam jeszcze jest w twoim stylu.

- Powiedziałem tylko „dzień dobry"… - mruknął nieco zbity z tropu kwatermistrz.

- Dzień dobry. – Bond upił łyk kawy. – To wszystko?

- Tak. Nie musimy o niczym rozmawiać. Chyba udzielił mi się twój światopogląd. Widzę ludzi. – Q poprawił okulary, w których zasnął. – Wczoraj stało się i już. I może się kiedyś powtórzyć, nie mam nic przeciwko. Mogę dać ci więcej moich nocy.

Bond odstawił kubek.

- Postaram się więc nie zginąć. – Uśmiechnął się leniwie.

- Nie zginiesz, bo zaopiekuję się tobą z kwatery MI6.

- Mam nadzieję, chłopcze.

- Tak będzie, sir.

Bond zsunął się z kredensu i podał Q swój kubek.

- Możesz ją dopić, ja muszę lecieć.

Agent poklepał kwatermistrza po ramieniu i szybkim ruchem dłoni zmierzwił mu włosy.

- Lecieć do Singapuru – uściślił.

- A ja muszę lecieć do pracy.

- No to usłyszymy się niedługo.

- Ale zobaczymy nie tak szybko.

Q dopił kawę, patrząc, jak Bond bierze swoją walizkę i przekręca zamki w drzwiach.

- Na razie – rzucił za nim kwatermistrz, po czym dodał szybko: - Jesteś dobrym agentem, 007.

Ten obejrzał się i uśmiechnął nad swoim ramieniem. Postawił kołnierz i wyszedł.

- Jeszcze kilka razy to powtórz, a może uwierzę – rzucił, domykając za sobą drzwi.

Jego eks-gospodarz przez chwilę pił kawę, po czym nagle spojrzał na zegar. Był spóźniony. Pierwszy raz w życiu był spóźniony do pracy. Dał sobie jednak jeszcze dwie minuty na dopicie kawy. Jednak z chwilą, kiedy odstawił pusty kubek na stół, pobiegł prosto do swojego pokoju, przeklinając pod nosem. Ale uśmiechał się. Cały czas.

**KONIEC**

**(JBucek & Ivonn, całuję Was tak mocno jak Bond swojego kwatermistrza~!:* No okej, może aż tak mocno to nie, ekhem, ale mocno i tak!)  
**

**(Oto mój 69 fanfik! Musiało być po bandzie, po prostu mu-sia-ło!)  
**

**(Teraz mogę spokojnie zabrać się za naukę. Kulturo audiowizualna, nadchodzę!)  
**

**Dai  
**


End file.
